2013-10-03 - A Greener Perspective
Arsenal is fully decked out in his gear and weaponry as he comes to stop by the Titan's Tower. He actually sucked it up and enrolled Lian in a real school. Days are lonely now. "Hey guys, you wanna...," and he comes in to an empty room except for M'gann. Well...the security system just said there was life in the Common Room, he didn't bother asking WHICH lifeform(s). "Oh, umm...hi! J'onn's little girl, right?" It's niece, but give Arsenal a few to register reality, he needs it. M'gann is where she can often be found in the Tower; in front of the television set, learning about Earth Culture. She looks up at the sound of the entrant, and smiles a wide, white grin, stark against her green skin. "Hello!" She waggles blue-gloved fingers at Arsenal. Then, she blinks, "Oh. No. I am not J'onn's daughter. I'm his cousin." Mostly. Or, sort of. It works. "We had not ever met until I came here, though. But it would not be good for me to be out there, yet," she says, pointing towards the walls, "I still am learning very much about your Earth Culture. That is why J'onn wanted me to join the Titans." "Huh? Isn't real life experience the best kind?" That confuses Arsenal a bit. "Or getting trained by Amazons, which was apparently Supergirl's gig when she crash landed on Earth. Anyway...television is not always the best way to learn, seriously. That's not the 'norm', then again, neither is the superhero lifestyle." "Outside it is very noisy," explains M'gann. She folds her legs up to her chest, wraps her arms around them and tucks her feet close to her bottom on the couch, tilting her head. "Earth people do not know how to stop their thoughts. There is no noise on the television. It is very nice." It makes perfect sense to her. Then, "But I have never met any Amazons. Besides Wonder Girl." "Sexy ladies, deadly too." Arsenal walks over to the couch and flops down. "Ah, so you got telepathy. Shit, that sucks. I mean, sure, theoretically it's a cool power, but do you really want to know that deeply what is going on in other people's heads? Nooooo! Furthermore, people are defensive of some of their most private thoughts. So yaaaa. Hasn't J'onn helped you with creating blocks or whatever ya need for telepathy?" M'gann blinks, once. "If I did not have telepathy, I would not be a Martian," she says, frowning. "I would not like that, not at all. That would be very, very, bad. I can block a lot of it out, most of the time. But it is easier, here. I do not have to block a lot of it out," she points out. Then, offers, "It is like the nature channel. The fish of earth live in the water, but that does not mean they are always swimming." She pauses, to add, "Do not worry. I have not read your thoughts." "Well, I wasn't stressing. I didn't think you would read them on purpose anyway," Arsenal states. "I mean, your J'onn's kin, so you can't be the bad sort anyway, and you saved our asses out in the park too. Which reminds me, you know how Starfire is holding up?" "I have helped calm her mind," replies M'gann. "She is healing very quickly. Tamaraneans are very good fighters, and she was not wounded very badly. Wonder Girl is doing well, also." She smiles, and uncurls herself, setting her feet on the couch, only offering to her aid, "I am glad I could help. That is why I wish to be a Titan." "Ya, Starfire is a tough gal, but...she's been through a lot, and Phobia can screw with anyone and twist them up. So...thanks. Starfire deserves the best." Arsenal hrms at M'gann's wish, "But that means dealing with panicked crowds, supervillains, and a whole slew of wtf. Are you really sure about that?" "If I was not ready, I wouldn't have gone yesterday," points out M'gann. She adds, "Besides. J'onn believes in me." And, hey. Let's face it. A Justice Leaguer like J'onn isn't someone to scoff at, when it comes to recommendations. Not that -she- is specifically aware of that fact, it's not that she's trying to toss his name around. "So I have to make him proud of me. And Koriand'r, and Kara, and Raven are all my friends. I want to make them proud of me, too. I wish to help." A quiet hrm. "I know a normal lifestyle likely isn't up your ally, but superheroing...it's a way of life. Getting close to people that aren't 'of the circle' is nearly impossible and wrought with danger. I'm not telling you no, I'm just worried if you are learning about Earth culture through television, if you are exactly ready for a life and death dedication like that. Not that I doubt your sincerity, or your sanity, I already know your are nuts to even want to superhero. So you pass on that count." M'gann blinks, once. "Is not the best way to learn about a culture to study the way in which that culture sees themselves?" She asks, curiously. "Well...the television often inspires the really strange, and the stereotypes. News often concentrates on the depressing and violent too. Violence and death is also more socially acceptable on television in make-believe, then it is in real life. There are a lot of differences there, you will pick them up as you get to know 'normal people from the streets' more. Some fit the stereotypes on television a bit, but most won't. "In your Earth History, it was frowned upon to listen to Philosophers, as well. Or to believe the earth was not the center of the universe. Or that it was not flat. Perhaps the people on television see something that others do not see in Earth Culture, as other people did in your history. When people were certain how things were." She shrugs, and offers a smile, then, warm. "I learn much from it." What she learns? She doesn't exactly share. "Just as I learn from my friends. And from helping." "Ya, they know how to bring up the worse, and mock it. Great television." A bit of sarcasm there. "And you are so not watching Teen Titans, forbidden now." He suffers through it when he has to for Lian, but he doesn't approve of the show. He moves to stand up from the couch and heads to the kitchen, "Want something to drink?" He is going after a bottle of water himself. "Oh, yes please. Milk would be wonderful." She stands up, at least able to pull herself away from a television show if needed, and without much fuss. She moves to follow Arsenal. She advises, "White Martians are part of Martian culture. They are not pleasant, but they are part of our culture." "Huh? White Martian? There are more Martians?" Arsenal had pulled out the water bottle, and sets it aside as he then leans down to pull out the milk jug. He sniffs it to be on the safe side. It's good. He then goes to pull down a clean glass for M'gann. "Are they related to I guess...Green Martians? Being since you and J'onn are a green color and all." A pause right before he starts pouring, "Actually, come to think of it, you must have been a shock for J'onn and perhaps him for you, being I don't think he knew of any other survivors." He then pours milk into the glass. "I don't know too much about his history personally, but I heard some stuff from my mentor," he means Green Arrow. "There were White Martians," agrees M'gann, nonchalantly. "There was a very vicious war, and the White Martians tried to kill all the Green Martians. Mostly, they succeeded," she reveals, sadly. Then, "There were Yellow Martians, too. I suppose it is like there are Chinese, Arabs, and English, on Earth, among others. Different races." "Ya, that's...actually kinda neat. What are the Yellow ones like, are they still alive?" Arsenal puts the milk back into the fridge after capping it and hands the glass over to M'gann, before he grabs his water bottle, twisting the cap off to take a swig of it. He is actually interested, curious in the Martian races. He hasn't heard of any of this before, so it's all new. M'gann's cute face scrunches. "I do not wish to talk about them," she says, in the manner that an Earth person might react when someone asks them to talk about their crazy Uncle who snapped one day and killed 40 people in the mall. She switches topics, then, asking as she takes the milk, sipping it and smiling, "Would you like to be teammates, and friends with me?"' Arsenal raises an eyebrow, "Check, Yellow Martians worse than White Martians. Duly noted." He then shuts up about it, and goes to take another drink of water which he almost spits out as he coughs a bit. He raises a hand to wipe at his mouth. "Umm...I guess?" Apparently, that is kind of a blunt and strange question to ask so forward-like. "That is good. I think you are a very nice person. And you care about your friends, very much. I am glad to be in such good company. I would do much for my friends," she assures. She finishes the milk in another two gulps, and she sets her glass down. "You can call me Megan. Some people find it easier to pronounce." Well, that actually works for him, he doesn't have to half pause each time he says the girl's name, and he likely wasn't even pronouncing it correctly to begin with. He nods, "Sure Megan," and blinks when she swallows down the milk that fast. "So...you always this friendly?" He actually doesn't mean it sarcastically, just honestly wondering. The look she gives him is pure confusion. "Is there any reason I should not be friendly? Or myself?" She looks worried, for a moment. "I did not offend you, did I?" "No, no! It...just took me by surprise. Most umm...humans aren't so typically blunt, not without some shyness or awkwardness. So it's just different, but not a bad thing. Different is never necessarily bad. I mean seriously, we got Kori, Supergirl, Superboy, and Wonder Girl...so a couple aliens, some half breeds between aliens and gods, and we even got a time traveler," referring to Impulse. "Different is our gig." M'gann looks a little relieved. She exhales, as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulder with Roy's assurance. Her hands lock behind her back, and she almost takes a quaint little girl type pose, unknowingly, but beams all the same. "Then I am pleased that I am different. That means I will fit in with everyone else!" And Arsenal stares a moment, before he bursts into laughter. Alright, she's cute, so he can't help it. "Ya, actually, you will." But he drinks from his water bottle again. "I'm going to head out on some patrols right now though. Try not to get into too much trouble."